None
1. Field of Invention
The tanning glasses comprising this invention include a transparent glasses frame, including a nosepiece, collapsible earpieces and lenses, but combines a hook and loop fastening material crossing the lenses in front of the eyes to which two molded and opaque eye cups, adapted to cover the eyes and fitted to the eye sockets of the wearer, having attached corresponding hook and loop fastening material, attach to the hook and loop fastening material on the lenses, adjustable to fit the distinctly different location of the eye sockets on a variety of wearers faces. When worn by a user, the eyepieces over the eyes preventing damage to the eyes from exposure to light, either artificial or natural.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to eye covering devices to protect the wearer from light.
Two design patents disclosing apparent complete light blocking eyewear are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D 285,624 to Rosenbaum and U.S. Pat. No. D 374,950 to Clark. Two patents located, U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,638 to Loos and U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,208 to Banks, show devices that merely adhere to the eye sockets of the user, completely or substantially covering the eyes of the user. A covering used over glasses or spectacles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 900,444 to Stickle.
Infant eyewear for babies requiring exposure to ultraviolet light for medical purposes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,476 to Welt and U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,263 to Cook, with Cook having an adhesive attaching means to adhere the straps of the eyewear to the head of the infant wearer, while Welt includes banded headgear to secure the eyepieces to the head of the child using a first strap going over the top of the babies head a second strap going behind the babies head and the third strap, containing the eye covering, going across the babies face across the eye line.
Three U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,523 to Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,668 to Castrejon, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,542 to Frank, disclose full and partial eye covering with a formed nose piece connecting the two eyepieces of each invention, also including an elastic strap. Lewis discloses a briefly described lens in a lens opening in the flat front of each eyepiece, without any disclosure of the purpose for the opening, other than inferring some sight through the lens. Lewis is also suggested as a singular molded piece with an elastic strap going around the head. The Frank ""542 patent discloses the lenses as being tinted with a metallic outer coating, but having transparent nose pieces and head strap, generally used for skiing as a form of goggles.
U.S. Pat. No. 589,307 to Seffer, known as a hoodwink, is disclosed as a pair of eyepieces mounted on an elastic cord or web capable of longitudinal adjustment along the cord or web, to cover the eyes of the wearer, protecting the wearer from excluding flashes of lightning during an electrical storm, to obviate shocks, which are xe2x80x9cso distressing to the nervous systems, especially of weak and delicate women.xe2x80x9d
None of the above inventions disclose a transparent frame, having a nosepiece, lenses, frames and earpieces folding from the frames, having a hook and loop fastening material on the lenses positioned to accept a hook and loop fastening material attached to the flattened outer surfaces of opaque elliptical eyepieces, having a concave inner surface, covering the eye area only without restriction of sunlight to the rest of the face, yet providing secure and adjustable fit to the wearer in any position.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a secure tanning device with a clear support structure to which opaque and protective eyepieces are adjustably attached with a hook and loop material, positioning the eyepieces precisely upon the eye sockets of the wearer to completely shield the eyes of the wearer and remain in place regardless of the position of the wearer.